SSBB High
by Zellie Jackson
Summary: Rated T for safety. IDK the couples yet. Well everyone's going to SSBB High. DL's fallin in love. Things couldn't possibly get weirder for Link and the gang right? WRONG! The principle is super weird! Also Ganon's back. But what does he want now? Is he still the same blood thirsty idiot like he was before or does he want something else? Like say destroying all love in SSBB high?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! Second SSBB story XD Well the title should pretty much explain that it's taking place in high school. Well enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own any SSBB characters, or any songs that may be mentioned through the course of the story. I also do not own Ilia, Roy, Ghirahim, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, or Dark Link. I only own Roxanne.**

* * *

_**Now everyone's 14 so ya... ON WITH ZE STORY!**_

* * *

Zelda walks up to the front gate of SSBB High with her best friend Midna. Midna turns to Zelda, "Nervous Zellie?" Zelda nods and takes a deep breath to keep her composure. She's the ruler of a kingdom, and she's been through an attack from Ganondork. She shouldn't be freaking out over highschool! Midna takes her hand and gives it a light squeeze to reassure her friend. Zelda smiles and follows Midna inside so they can see what dorms they are in.

A couple minutes later, everyone else is inside the school and checking their dorm numbers. After they do that they go to their dorms.

**Homeroom**

Everyone sits down at their assigned seats and start chatting with each other. Zelda and Link start catching up since they haven't seen each other since Ganon attacked. Peach and Roxanne talked about random things, but Peach honestly wanted to know why Roxanne's form kept changing every now and then. Dark Link just starred out the window while Roy rambled on and on about how hot Samus was. Daisy, Rosalina, and Samus all talked about how weird they thought the principle was. Marth critizided Ike about trying to eat Pit's wings.

Finally their teacher Mr. Mario walked in. Everyone stopped talking and turned towards the front of the room. Class started.

**After School cause class is boring**

"We're heading to Samus, and Rosalina's room." Peach looked down at Roxanne, "Are you SURE you don't wanna come with us Roxanne?" Roxanne nods, "Ya, I'm sure. I'm just gonna sit in the courtyard so I can finish reading my book, then I'll go to the library. So I'll meet y'all in the dorm. Have fun!" Zelda and Peach nod and walk back into the building. Roxanne sits down and starts reading. A couple minutes later Dark Link walks into the courtyard and stops when he sees Roxanne. _"Wow, whose that,"_ he thinks.

He walks over to her, "W-What are you doing out here alone?" _"Did I just stutter?!"_ Roxanne looks up, "Reading, I was just about to go to the library actually, why?" DL opens his mouth to answer but suddenly turns on his heels and runs to Link and Pit's dorm. Roxanne shrugs, gets up, and walks to the library.

**Dorm 506**

There's a knock on the door. Pit looks up, "I got it!" He gets up and opens the door, "Hey DL!" DL bites his lip and mumbles, "Can I come in? I need to ask you two something." "Sure. Link DL's here!" Link looks up from his homework and reaches for his sword. DL holds up his hands in surrender. "I don't want to fight you Link. I just need your help with something." Pit sits down on his bed and DL just stands in the middle of the room. "What is it DL?" DL shifts his weight nervously, "Well... I need your help getting to know this girl, I just met her and I think I have a crush on her."

* * *

**Well comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapitra 2! Sorry I'm ready for French class to start again. XD So there may be a little French in here sorry. I'll translate it though. Disclaimer: I do not own any SSBB characters, Ilia, Ghirahim, Daisy, Midna, Roy, Dark Link, or Rosalina. I only own Roxanne.**

* * *

**Room 506**

Link falls out of his chair, "Wait! You have a crush on someone that isn't Zelda?!" DL sighs, "Yes I know shocker, now anyways, please Link? Think about it, if I get my own lover I'll leave Zelda alone!" Link sits on the floor thinking about what DL just said. A couple minutes later he shoots up, "PIT!" Pit jumps up on the bed, his wings snap open and he saluts, "SIR YES SIR?!" "WE GOTTA HELP DL! COMMENCE OPERATION 'GET DL A GIRLFRIEND'" DL mentally facepalms himself but thinks that things could be worse.

Link and Pit force DL to sit down in a chair. Pit grabs a notebook and pen for god know's why. Link paces in front of DL, "So tell me, where did you meet her?" "In the courtyard, she was reading a book." Pit starts writing all of this down, or he's drawing himself destroying Medusa, no one knows. "What did she look like?" DL sits there silently thinking for a bit. "DL...? DL!" "WHAT?!" "Dude... Your drooling.."

DL grabs a tissue and wips away the drool, and clears his throat, "Sorry. Anyways, she had long dark blue hair that was up in pigtails, she had on a tan shirt with a short blue jean jacket on, a black skirt, knee high socks and a pair of tennis shoes." Link nods, "Do you think she's still in the courtyard?" DL shakes his head, "No I doubt it." Link sighs, "You said she was reading, do you think she went to the library?" DL thinks for a bit then nods, "Yes she did say she was going to be going to the library."

Link nods, "Now let's go to the library!" Pit throws his notebook on his nightstand and stands up. He opens the door and runs to the library with us following him.

* * *

**Library**

**Link's POV**

I turn to Pit and DL. "Ok I'll go try and find this girl, I'll talk to her some and then I'll come back and tell ya what I found out DL." He nods and sits down at a table with Pit. I turn and start navigating the labrynth of books. Zelda would love this place, she loves to read. I stop in the fiction section when I see a girl that fits DL's description, in fact she looked EXACTLY how he described. I start walking towards her when I notice her form ripples and she changes completely. Now she had long hair that was a mix of purple and dark pink, with the same color cat ears on her head, she had a black scarf with the letter 'R' and two pink hearts on it.

A tanish sweater that revealed her shoulders, a pair of blue jeans with a brown belt, black tennis shoes, and a cat tail that was the same color as her hair that was swaying from side to side. I stop and stare at her. Something in my mind clicked and my eyes widened. Without thinking I exclaim, "ROXY?!" Her cat ears twitch at the name and she says, "Only one person knows my nickname and I haven't seen him in four years." She turns around and her eyes widen, she drops all books she's holding and they land at her feet, "LINKY?!" I run to her and give her a huge bear hug!

"ROXY! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She hugs me back, "I've missed you too Linkydink!" Usually I would groan at her stupid nickname for me but I can get over it, cause I'm to excited to see Roxanne to care. I let her out of my embrace and help her pick up her books. She smiles and tries to take the books from me but I hold them out of her reach, "Nope, I'll carry your books for you Roxy." She shakes her head and starts walking out of the fiction section of the library, on the way there I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her closer.

I can't believe I've finally found her. Four years it took to find her, we've gotta lot of catching up to do. She gives me a quick hug before handing the libraryian her student ID. After she's checked out her books I pick them up and steer Roxy towards Pit and DL. I set her books down next to Pit and hug Roxy from behind. Pit looks up at us and says, "Wow Link, is she your girlfriend? What happened to you having a crush on Zelda?" DL grumbles, "And what happened to helping me find that girl I met in the courtyard?"

I chuckle, "Guys this is my friend Roxanne, and DL she's the girl you met in the courtyard, she's just a shapeshifter, so she changes how she looks every so often," then me and Roxy say in unison, "Because it gets to boring being in the same body for too long." We laugh some then I let her go. "So anyways, Roxy this is Pit," I point to Pit and he waves, then I point to DL, "and that's Dark Link but call him DL." She nods and waves, "So why'd you run off all of a sudden this afternoon DL?" He just stares at her.

She slowly shimmies over to me looking uncomfortable. Once she's behind me she grips my tunic. I rub the back of my head and chuckle nervously. I look up at the clock and scoop up Roxy's books, "Come on guys we're suppose to meet the guys and girls in Roy and DL's room in about 5 minutes." I turn to Roxy, "Here I'll walk you to your dorm." She shakes her head and tries to take back her books, "I'm suppose to meet Zelda and Peach at Roy and DL's dorm also." I smile, "Ok come on." I start walking out of the library and I hear her growl as she walks after me wanting her books back. Behind us I hear Pit chuckle as he drags DL along.

* * *

**There we go! Chapter 2 is done XD Please comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any SSBB characters, Ilia, Ghirahim, Daisy, Midna, Roy, Dark Link, or Rosalina. I only own Roxanne.**

* * *

**DL and Roy's Dorm**

**Roxy's POV**

"Come on Link! Give me back my books!" I reach for them and he shakes his head and holds them out of my reach yet again. I growl then smirk. My cat tail twitches in amusement. I say, "FINE!" Then I shift into a female version of Link, he blushes lightly like he did when I shifted into the female version of him four years ago. I brush the dust off of the tunic that's rather short on me because it stops right about my mid-thigh. I adjust the hat and pull on the collar of the tunic, the top half of the tunic was waaaaay to tight for me. Though I wasn't gonna complain, I've been in worse bodies.

Link frowns and opens his mouth to say something when the door opens and a red haired boy with blue armor and a cape opens the door, "HEY GU-" He stops midsentence when he sees me trying to get my books back from Link. His eyes widen and he just stands there his mouth hanging open. "LINK! GIVE 'EM BACK!" He shakes his head and walks past the red haired boy. I run in after him and pull out my hyrulian shield, jump and land on Link's back as he falls to the ground. I scoop my books out of his hands and sit on his back smirking.

I hear a familiar, and I look up to see Peach, "Hey Peach!" She waves. I look around and see a dark blue haired boy who wore kinda the same clothes as the red haired boy. Next to that boy is another dark blue haired person, who I think is a girl... Link groans, "Roxy get off me!" "NEVA! This is your punishment for not giving me back my books!" He sighs and props his head up with his arm. I set my books aside then yelp when I feel Link shift, I wrap my arms around his neck as he stands and then sits down on the bed, but he actually is sitting on me. DAMN HE'S HEAVY!

I lay back and think of how to get out of this when he gets up, scoops me up, sits back down, and plops me down on his lap. He grabs my ear and tugs at it. "OW!" I hear a girl say, "Link I never knew you had a sister." He laughs, "I don't. She's just being a pain in the neck." He tugs on my ear again and mumbles, "Change forms." I sigh and shift into a girl with long light blue hair, with a blue lacy dress on. Link has the white lacy ribbon in his hands and starts tying it in my hair as Peach walks over.

"Roxanne, are you and Link dating? If so, DAMN THAT WAS FAST!" I burst out laughing as Link chuckles while still putting the ribbon in my hair. "No Peach we aren't. Linkydink is just my friend." She nods, "Ok.. Well let me introduce you to everyone." She points to everyone and introduces them, I wave at each person, "Hi everyone! I'm Roxanne Jackson! Nice to meet you all!" Everyone waves back to me. The person I thought was a girl whose actually a boy turns to me, "So tell me Roxanne, you and Link look super close, didn't you two just meet?" I open my mouth to answer when Link beats me, "Nah, we've been friends since we were about five years old Marth."

Zelda looks a little confused, "How come I never saw her when you came to help me Link?" "Simple, she-" I put my hand over his mouth, "Zellie I'll tell you when we get back to our dorm." I feel something wet on my hand and I yank it away from Link's mouth, "EWWWWW! REALLY?!" He starts laughing as I wipe my hand on his tunic, "Gross!" Samus shakes her head laughing at me and Link, "Alright you two stop acting like little kids." Peach nods in agreement. I start to get up when Link wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back down onto his lap, and he lays his head on my shoulder burying his face in my hair and neck.

"Your not going any where Roxy. Your staying with me." He mumbles, "Four years you were gone! So stay put!" I shrug and decide not to argue, so I stay put. Midna tears her eyes away from us, "Um, so how about we play Truth or Dare?" Everyone exclaims, "SURE!" She smiles, "Ok I'll go first. Roy, Truth or Dare?" "DARE ME BABY!" "I dare you to... STOP BEING SO ANNOYING FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!" He smirks, "Fine, Roxy-" I shoot him a glare, "Call me Roxy one more time and it'll be the last thing you ever do!" "HOW COME LINK GETS TO CALL YOU ROXY?!"

"Cause I'm awesome! That's why Roy." I roll my eyes, "It's a long story. And I choose truth." "Fine.. Tell us how you and Link met." "Uhhh... I'll do that later... The stories rather long..." Link nods in agreement. Roy pouts and sits down. "Marth truth or dare?" "Truth." I think for a bit, "Hmmm... Ok... Don't take this the wrong way Marth, but are you positively _**SURE**_ you aren't gay?" Link bursts out laughing. Marth's eyes widen, "WHAT?!" "I'm sorry I just had to ask! I haven't met a guy yet that looks like a girl who isn't gay!" Ike and Roy start laughing.

Marth blushes, "No I'm not gay!" I nod, "Alright. I just wanted to know." He nods slowly, and turns to Link, "Link, truth or dare." "Hmmm. Dare." He smirks, "I dare you to take Roxanne out on a date, and you have to kiss her on the end of the date." I choke on my water and Link helps me. Then we both exclaim, "WHAT?!" "A dare's a dare Link." Zelda frowns. Link sighs, "Fine... Though it won't mean me and Roxy are together. We're just friends." I nod in agreement.

"Ilia truth or dare?" "Truth." "Is it true that you watch Dora The Explorer?" "NO!" "The hell type of a question was that Linky?" He shrugs. "I was bored." I shake my head. Ilia turns to Peach, "Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Is it true that you have a crush on our homeroom teacher, Mr. Mario?" She giggles, "A tiny crush. Anyways, DL truth or dare?" "Dare." Link motions for Peach to come over, she walks over and he whispers something to her. She laughs, "Your dare is to run around the school in your underwear yelling, "I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS AND I LOVE RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS!"

I turn, bury my face in Link's chest and laugh gripping his tunic. I hear DL get up and I hear the ruffle of cloth. I hear the girls squeal and whistle, then I hear a door open and I look up just as DL closes the door. After I hear the footsteps get fainter I shift forms quickly. Now I'm wearing a long white dress that has one sleeve that always hangs down off my shoulder. I have short black hair and black cat ears and a blak cat tail. I run to the door and press my cat ears up against it. Faintly I hear DL yell, "I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS AND I LOVE RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS!" Then I hear laughter. So I run to the window, open it up and listen. Link's by my side in an instant. I put my hand on his shoulder and allow my powers to give him blonde cat ears and a blonde cat tail. Together we listen to DL making a fool of himself.

* * *

**There we go! The truth and dare stuff isn't done yet! I gotta get a quick MarthXIke in it XD so I'ma skip over the other people's turn. so ya COMMENT PLS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter XD Disclaimer: I do not own any SSBB characters, Ilia, Ghirahim, Daisy, Midna, Roy, Dark Link, or Rosalina. I only own Roxanne. I also don't own any songs that may come up.**

* * *

**Roxy's POV**

Link covers my eyes as DL comes bk into the room my cat ears twitch as lots of different sounds flow into them. As soon as Link uncovers my eyes I touch his shoulder and the cat ears and tail disappear on him. He picks me up, sits back down and then lays his head on my shoulder.

**Skipping to the last truth or dare thingy**

I turn to Ike, "Ikey truth or dare?" He laughs, "Ikey? Really?" I nod. He ruffles my hair. "I pick dare cat girl." I smile, I already liked all of these people, except Ilia... She keeps glaring at me... "I dare you to kiss Marth." He goes pale, "What?!" I shrug, "Sorry, it's the authors orders." Ike curses under his breath and kisses Marth. Link chuckles. Marth and Ike then yell, "WE'RE DONE PLAYING!" The others nod then they all turn to me and Link. Roy says, "Now tell us how you two met!" I sigh, "Guess we can't avoid this any longer..." Link nods.

I readjust myself and take a deep breath. "Well you see... It happened when me and Link were five. I was running through the woods. I don't remember why exactly... But I do remember I was covered in wounds and I was bleeding a lot. I ran and ran until... Well I don't remember anything next cause I think I blacked out.." Link nods, "You did, but only after you came out of the forest and you had enough time to ask me for help.

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

**Third Person POV**

Roxy looks up at the boy and pants, "Please... Help me... They're coming..." Link freaked when Roxy passed out. He picked her up, put her on Epona's back and ran back to Ordon village with Epona following him. He ran to Sally's-Ordon's Healer-house. He burst into the room and yelled, "SALLY! SALLY HELP!" Sally ran downstairs and to Link, "Link! What's wrong?!" He tugged on her arm trying to get her to come outside, "Th-This girl came out of the forest and she-she's got all these cuts on her and she's bleeding so much! Help her!"

Sally ran outside and saw Roxanne. She scooped up the poor unconsious girl and carried her gingerly inside. Link trailed behind her as she carried Roxanne into the healing room. She laid the girl down on a bed and started to tend to the wounds. Sally looked at Link while her hands were at work, "Link dear, go wash Epona, she's got blood all over her." Link heasitantly starts walking towards the door obviously not wanting to leave Roxanne. Sally smiles sweetly, "Wash Epona and then come back, you can help me take care of this girl if you want." Link nods and runs out of the room to go wash Epona.

After he washed Epona Link ran back to Sally's house. He listened to Sally and helped her take care of Roxanne for the next two days. On the third day when Link came in to help Sally change Roxanne's bandages he noticed that Roxanne was awake. He smiles and grabs the clean bandages. He walks over to her and sits next to her. Pretending he hasn't noticed that she's woken up, he grabs her arm and starts to unwrap it. He freezes when Roxanne puts her hand on his. "What are you doing," she asks in a small voice, "Where am I? Who are you?" "First, I'm changing your bandages, so your wounds don't get infected. Second your in my village's healer's house. Third my name's Link. Who are you?"

"I'm Roxanne." She tries to sit up but Link gently pushes her back down. "You shouldn't move, your wounds aren't fully healed yet." Roxy laughs and rips off her bandages. Link's eyes widen as he sees that she no longer has any evidence of wounds on her. Link yells for Sally and Sally runs in. She sees that Roxanne's wounds are gone and stares at the girl, "How?" Roxanne sits up, "I'm a shapeshifter, our wounds don't really stay for long..." Sally sits next to Link, "I'm Sally and you my dear?" "Roxanne."

"Where's your family Roxanne? And your village? I can take you back." Roxanne's eyes fill with tears and she starts crying. Link instinctively hugs Roxanne. "M-My family and village are gone. They were destroyed by these creatures! I'm the only one left!" Link hugs her tightly knowing how she feels since he has no family of his own. He's an orphan also like this girl. He turns to Sally, "She can come live with me. It'd be nice to have some company." She nods, "Take Miss. Roxanne to your house Link, I'll go talk to the mayor."

With that Sally leaves. Link helps Roxanne out of bed and leads her to his house. Once inside he leads her to her new room. "Sorry it's dusty.. No one's used this room in a long time." Roxanne smiles, "It's fine. Thanks Link."

**Fast Forward to when they're 9**

"LINKYDINK! WAKE UP!" Link wakes up to find Roxanne on top of him with her forehead pressed to his. "GAH! ROXY! GET OFF! I'M UP!" She laughs and climbs off the bed. Link crawls out of bed. "Come on Link! We have stuff to do today! It's your 10th birthday today!" Link smiles, "K!" "Also it's just gonna be me and you, no Ilia this time." Link rolls his eyes, slips on a new tunic and follows Roxy. They went and explored through the woods. Played in creeks and chased each other around.

By the time they got back home it was night time and Sally was waiting for them. "Hey kids!" "SALLY!" They both tackle hugged Sally. Sally laughed, "Happy birthday Link." "Thanks Sally!" She picked up the two kids and carried them into the village and to the ranch where a party was taking place for Link. Everyone in the village exclaimed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINK!" Link laughed and went to enjoy his party with Roxy. After the party was over the adults stayed behind to clean up and move the decorations to a different location since tomorrow was Roxanne's 10th birthday and again her and Link would be the same age.

The next day Link runs to Roxy's room to wake her up. But he stops outside of her door and stares wide eyed at her door. Her door's on the floor in splinters, Link cautiously walks into his best friends room and almost screams. It looks like a tornado hit her room. Her curtains, bed, and clothes were torn to shreds. Feathers from her pillows were scattered everywhere. Her books were strewn about the room. Pages were torn out of them. Her desk looked like it was crushed by a boulder. Link looked at the wall and saw giant claw marks running down the walls and across the ceiling. He stepped on some glass and moved his foot to see what he stepped on with his boots.

He picked up a picture of Link and Roxy hugging each other laughing and looking like nothing could ruin their fun or tear them apart. Though something had racked it's claws over Roxy's side of the photo, and only Link was unscaved in the photo. Link dropped the photo and ran out of the room, grabbed his sword and shield that he got the other day and ran back to Roxy's room. He started searching the room for his friend. When he didn't find her he searched the rest of the house. When he still couldn't find her he ran into the village and knocked on every house and asked everyone in the village if they'd seen Roxanne.

After everyone searched everywhere in the village they started searching the forest. After months of looking everyone in the village gave up Link kept looking. He spent the next four years looking for his dear dear friend. The only time he had to stop looking for Roxanne was when he had been turned into a wolf and had to save all of Hyrule from Ganondorf.

* * *

**Back to the present**

**Roxy's POV**

Link tightened his grip on me. "After I saved Hyrule I went back to searching for you whenever I could. Then I came here and I had to stop. I was devastated... But now... I've finally found you..." He buried his face into my neck and I felt something wet on my shoulder and I felt Link start shaking. I reached behind me and rubbed Link's back. "Link don't cry... It's ok." He mumbles, "Sorry I'm just glad to see you again." I stick my tongue out, "Link... Stop crying..." He ignores me. My cat ear twitches and I shift so I look like Dark Zelda. I stand up turn and look at Link, "LINK LOOK AT ME!" He looks up and raises an eyebrow at me. I shift again and now I have long pink hair, I'm wearing a black dress and knee high combat boots.

I put my hands on my hips, "Linkydink stop crying, I'm here now and that's all that matters. Stop thinking about the past! It's not worth it! Don't linger in the past, live in the present. Other wise your gonna get all overprotective Link! Now for real calm down." Smiles softly. "Things can go back to normal now. We can hang out and make new memories. Also we have new friends we can do things with." He smiles and wipes away his tears. He gets up and hugs me. I hug him back and he randomly starts laughing.

"I forgot how much I've missed your my cup is always half full attitude." I roll my eyes and yawn. Peach and Zelda walk over, "Seems like it's time to go back to the dorm huh Zel?" "Mhm." They smile and pull me away from Link, "Bye guys!" I follow them out of the room and back to our dorm. I climb into bed shifting forms for the last time that day and fall asleep.

* * *

**Comment please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 XD This chapters gonna be about Link and Roxy's date that Marth dared Link to take Roxy on. Disclaimer: I do not own any SSBB characters, Ilia, Ghirahim, Daisy, Midna, Roy, Dark Link, or Rosalina. I only own Roxanne. I also don't own any songs that may come up.**

* * *

**Roxy's POV**

I yawn and sit up after five minutes of Peach shaking me. I rub my eye and Peach squeals, "OMG ROXANNE YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" She holds up a mirror and I see that I'm sitting on my bed in a light pink nightgown with my redish/purplish hair in two braids going down my shoulders. I smile some and get up and go to the bathroom to take a shower. After I get out I shift so I have long blonde hair and the Hylian ears. I put in some earings than I blow dry my hair. I walk into the room and put on a white dress and wrap a white ribbon around my right arm. I grab my hat that has one of the Hyrulian royal family symbols on it. Peach helps me put white ribbons in my hair before I put my hat on.

There's a knock on the door and Zelda opens it. "Hey Link!" I yell from the bathroom, "HEY LINK BE OUT IN A SEC! PEACH IS HELPING ME TYE MY RIBBON AROUND MY NECK!" I hear him chuckle. I come out of the bathroom and hug him. He's wearing his same green hat, with earings in both ears, he's sporting a white shirt with what looks like a fishnet shirt on underneath, another white shirt with a collar that folds over, on top of all of that he has on a dark green jacket, with a pair of blue jeans and black tennis shoes. He wraps an arm around me and plays with my hair. "Ready?" I nod and then there's a flash. We turn to see Peach holding a camera.

"The hell?" She smiles, "It's for this scrapbook I'm making for everyone!" Link chuckles. "Come on Roxy let's go." He takes my hand and leads me out of the room. As we walk down the hall we hear Peach yell , "DON'T KEEP HER OUT FOR TO LONG LINK! I WANT HER BACK BEFORE MIDNIGHT!" He laughs and yells over his shoulder, "NO PROMISES PEACH!" Before she can say anything back he squeezes my hand and starts running down the hall pulling me behind him. "So where're we going today Link?"

"I was thinking we could go to the amusement park and then this new karaoke place that's down the street and maybe if we have time after we eat, we could go see a movie." I squeal, "CAN WE GO SEE THE NEW RESIDENT EVIL MOVIE?! PLEASE LINKY?!" He laughs, "Ya sure, I don't see why not." I follow him down to the amusement park and then our day of fun begins. Little did we know though that our friends were following us. I pull Link to a fun house and start making faces at him while looking into a mirror. Then I run off through the maze of mirrors with him following trying to keep up.

"ROXY! WAIT! DON'T RUN OFF WITHOUT ME! YOU COULD GET LOST!" "THAT'S THE FUN OF THIS LINKYDINK!" Finally after five minutes of playing chase he catches me. He grabs my arm and pulls me close and scolds me for a bit. I roll my eyes and kiss his cheek causing him to blush. "Don't worry Link. We always find each other no matter what. Now come on!" I take his hand and pull him out of the fun house. We go on a couple of other rides before we buy some cotton candy. We then walk out of the amusement park and walk hand in hand to this karaoke place.

He signs in, pays, and we walk to our room. When we walk in we see our friends and Roy is up singing, "I'm Sexy And I Know It." Link covers my eyes with his hands and I cover his eyes with my hands, we slowly walk out of the room. We go to a different room that was givin to us and I sit as Link picks a song to sing. I hear this random music and then someone yell, "SHUT UP!" Then more music, I look up and see Link rapping to Smosh's 'The Legend Of Zelda Rap'. I love those guys. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing at him. He walks down from the stage still rapping, holds out his hand and brings me onto the stage.

I start singing the girl who played Zelda in Smosh's video when it's my turn throughout the song. I start wondering whose gonna do Ganon's part though. The door opens and I see a man who looks like Abraham Lincoln in black armor walk towards us. Link's stopped the music and pushes me behind him. "What do you want Ganon?!" Ganon shrugs, "I just wanna sing for now..." Link gives me a confused look but I turn on the music and the rap continues. I move out from behind Link and watch them have a little rap battle.

I start singing when I need to, when the song's over I shake my head and go to sit down. Link follows me, watching Ganon every step of the way. I sit on the couch and watch Ganon leave. Link turns to me, "Well that was weird." I nod, "So is it my turn?" Link nods, I get back up and walk onto the mini stage and select my song. I listen to the instrumental music before I start singing, "Your Love Is My Drug" by Ke$ha. I try not to laugh and keep on beat when Link starts being silly. He starts whooping and saying, "ROXY I LOVE YOU." He falls over laughing.

I close my eyes and keep singing not noticing that the door to our room was slowly and silently opening. Link sits up after I finish singing, "Sing another!" I stick my tongue out at him but don't argue. So I select, "Want You Back" by Cher Lloyd. I watch Link as I sing. I thought the song described mine and Link's relationship pretty well. He smiled softly at me and listened with interest like he always does when I sing. After I was done singing he hugs me. I sit down and we each sing a couple more songs before me and Link get up and leave to go eat.

Finally we make it to the movie theatre and sit down just as the movie starts.

**After ze movie**

I smile and hold onto the giant stuffed black wolf that Link had won me at the amusement park as we walk back into the dorms. We get to my room and I get out my key. I unlock the door and kiss his cheek, "Thanks Linky, I had fun today. I missed hanging out with ya." He smiles, "Ya, me too. I'll see you tomorrow." He turns to leave when I remember the last bit of Marth's dare. So I set my stuffed wolf down and grab Link's wrist. "Linky! Wait!" "Hm?" He turns towards me and I catch him by surprise when I kiss him. I pull away and wink, "Now you've completed Martha's dare."

I pick up my wolf and open the door. I walk inside and turn to close the door. I see Link standing there blushing. I giggle and close the door. I shift into my pj's, climb onto my bed, curl up with my wolf and go to sleep.

* * *

**That was cute huh? Well bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's the next chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own any SSBB characters, Ilia, Ghirahim, Daisy, Midna, Roy, Dark Link, or Rosalina. I only own Roxanne. I also don't own any songs that may come up.**

* * *

**Link's POV**

I yawn and sit up to find Roy, Marth, Ike, and Pit surrounding me. "What the hell?!" Pit throws my clothes at me, "Put those on!" I slip my white shirt on and then my chainlinked shirt before putting on my tunic and tights. As I'm putting on my gloves, boots, belt, and hat I turn to them, "What do you guys want?" Roy grabs my shoulders, "HOW'D THINGS GO LAST NIGHT WITH ROXANNE?!" "Fine... Why?" Marth and Ike pry roy off of me. Marth looks at me and says, "We want to know if you completed your dare that I gave you." I nod.

Ike pats my shoulder, "Good job dude." Roy exclaims, "YOU LUCKY DOG!" I facepalm myself, strap my master sword and shield to my back and walk to the door. "Where are you going Link?" "To see some sane people." I walk out of the room slamming the door behind me. I walk to the library knowing that she'll be there. I walk into the library and see Roxy sitting on a window sill reading a book. Today she has a white long sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned almost a little too low by accident, a plaid skirt, her hair was blonde and it was very long, it was also up in pigtails with white ribbons tied around them.

She looked like something was troubling her. I walk over and tug on one of her ribbons, it slips out of her hair and she looks up. "Hey Link." Her eyes glisten with unshed tears and her face is tear stained. I drop the ribbon and pull her into my arms. "Why are you crying?!" "I was-" "Do I need to cut someone?" She laughs some and shakes her head. "No you don't need to cut someone Link, unless you wanna pay for a new book." "Fine I'll pay for a new- Wait what?" She looks up at me giggling and holds up the book she was reading.

"This story was making me cry. It's just... Just..." She bites her lip and buries her face in my chest. "IT'S SO ROMANTIC," she cries into my chest, "I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH!" I look down at her, "What's the title of the book?" "The books called, 'The Lucky One.' I love it!" I chuckle and lift her head up, "I still don't understand you at times ya know that." She nods and I notice that her lip's bleeding, "Really? You made your lip bleed again." She raises her sleeve to her mouth to wipe off the blood but I stop her. I wipe it away with my thumb and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Since when are you my mom Linkydink?" I chuckle, "Since when was I a girl?" She touches my shoulder and next thing I know I'm a girl, "ROXY! NOT COOL!" She falls off the window sill laughing like crazy. I pin her to the ground, "CHANGE ME BACK!" "SHHH! DUDE- Er I mean chickita we're in a library you need to be quieter!" I hiss, "Change me back." She covers her mouth with one hand to stiffle her laughter as she changes me back into a guy with her shapeshifting powers. I sigh, "Thanks." Then I hear someone yell, "LINK YOU DIRTY BOY YOU!" I look up to see Roy, Marth, Ike, and Pit. God they come at the worst times.

I get up and then help Roxy up. She dusts off her shirt and skirt, picks up the ribbon I dropped and starts to tye it back into her hair. The guys walk over and Roy pats my back, "Never knew I had it in you Link, and in the library too!" I raise my eyebrow at him, "What do you mean? I just pinned her so she'd change me back into a guy." He nods, "Uhuh suuure whatever." I slap him upside the head, "Pervert, Roxy would kill me if I tried to do that to her." She grabs Roy's arm and flips him, "What he said." She puts her combat boot on Roy's chest, "Didn't Midna give you a dare to not be annoying for the rest of the month?"

Pit walks up next to her, "She has a point." I pick up her book and tap her shoulder, "Here's your book." She smiles and takes it from me, "Thanks Linkydink." She kisses my cheek before waving to the others, "Bye guys I have to go. Gotta meet up with Peach." I wave bye then turn to the guys who are staring at me, "What?" Ike's the first to speak, "Dude... Do you have a crush on Roxanne?!" My face heats up, "WHAT?! NO! I LIKE ZELDA! I...I think... I don't know anymore..." Pit pats my shoulder, "It's obvious you like Roxanne Link. Just ask her out next time you see her."

"But Pit... DL likes her." "Not anymore." I turn to see DL, "I'm actually going out with DZ now. I met her and ended up likeing her more than I liked Roxanne. Also, according to the author of the story, Pit and Zelda are probably gonna end up together since they're a weird couple and she's known for making weird couples." Marth, Pit, Ike, Roy, and I all gasp. "What?" My eyes widen, "YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL! HOW COULD YOU?!" "So?" The lights dim and the room starts shaking, "You may get taken out of the story!" He laughs, "OOOOO SO SCARY! I'M SO AFRAID OF BEING PULLED OUT OF THE STORY," he yells out sarcastically.

When DL starts disappearing he stops being sarcastic. "OK I'M SORRY I BROKE THE STUPID FORTH WALL!" The shaking stops and DL runs out of the room. Roy shrugs, "Don't mess with the fourth walls dude. Your life depends on it."

* * *

**DL YOU IDIOT! DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! DL: FINE! Link: Ummm... Well DL pretty much ruined the couple pairings... Zellie asked her friends and they told her to do her signature weird couple pairings so there ya have it. Marth: Please comment! Ike: NO HATING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Link: Well here's the next chapter. Sorry Zellie isn't here to introduce it, she's busy scolding DL... Don't ask.. Disclaimer: I do not own any SSBB characters, Ilia, Ghirahim, Daisy, Midna, Roy, Dark Link, or Rosalina. I only own Roxanne. I also don't own any songs that may come up.**

* * *

**Roxy's POV**

I walk out of the library and walked to the school gates where Peach was waiting for me. "Hey Peach, sorry I'm a couple minutes late! I got stopped by Link and then the guys." She smiles, "It's ok. Come on I have reservations at the new spa." I fake a smile but inside I was screaming bloody murder. I let her drag me to the spa. I follow her in and then we're getting a spa treatment. While it's going on me and Peach chat. "So Roxanne, I heard that Link kissed you the other night like he was suppose to for Marth's dare. Is it true?" "Umm... Kinda..." "What do you mean kinda?" "Well we did kiss but I ended up kissing him.."

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN HE DIDN'T MAKE THE FIRST MOVE?!" "Peach... We aren't going out... I was just helping him with a dare.." "Mhm... Then why were you cuddling that wolf Link won you?" I turn to her, "How did you know Link won me a wolf?" "I...saw you at the amusement park when I was there with the girls.." "YOU WERE SPYING ON US WEREN'T YOU?!" "NO..." "PEACH YOU ARE A HORRIBLE LIAR!" I get up storm into the changing room, change and leave. I walk back to my dorm, I take out my key to open the door but decide against it, so I turn and walk away.

I shift forms and now I have short pink hair with black cat ears, and a black cat tail. I had on a black chocker with a bell on it that was tied around my neck in the back with a big black bow, a black sleeveless and strapless dress with slide on sleeves with pink ribbons tied around them and a pair of black combat boots with knee high socks. I stand outside of Link's dorm and stop before I knock on his door. 'I come here all the time,' I think, 'I'm not gonna bother him tonight with my problems.' So I turn and leave the building. I walk into the woods and keep walking even though it gets dark.

I walk until I find a cave. I walk into it and curl up. I'll stay here for the night. Halfway through the night around midnight I think I bite my hand to keep from screaming as a creature walks by the cave. I rub my cheek like Link would do when we were kids whenever I was scared. What I didn't know was that I had smeared blood on my cheek. I close my eyes and try to get some sleep.

* * *

**Link's POV**

I groan when someone knocks on our door. I look at the clock and see that it's 3 in the morning. I get up and open the door to see Peach. I rub my eyes and lean against the door frame, "What's so important that you had to come wake me up at 3 in the morning Peach? Not meaning to be rude or anything of course." As I wake up more I notice that Peach looks so worried, "It's Roxanne!" At the mention of Roxanne I wake up entirely, "WHAT?! What about Roxanne?!" "Link, what's going on," Pit asks as he walks over rubbing his eyes. "Something's wrong with Roxanne."

I turn back to Peach, "So what's wrong with Roxy?" "W-Well... Before I tell you, you gotta promise not to get mad at me Link.." "I promise, now what happened?" "Well me and Roxanne were at the spa and I was asking her about how y'alls date went when I acidentally said something about you winning a stuffed wolf for her at the amusement park. She got mad cause we were spying on you guys... She got up and left. I came back here and went into the room and Zel said that Roxanne didn't come back to the room... So I waited for a while and went to bed, when I woke up at midnight she still wasn't back so I waited and I panicked when she didn't come back.

"So I came to tell you. You know Roxanne best, where would she go if she was mad Link?" I stare at her for a few minutes before turning on my heels and putting on my shirt, chainlink shirt, tunic, tights, boots, gloves, belt, hat, and my sword and shield. I walk out the door, "I'll go look for her. Don't worry Peach." I start to walk away when I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder I turn and see Pit's dressed and got his weapon. "We'll look for her together." Peach calls, "I'll go get Roy, Marth, and Ike!" I shake my head, "That won't be necessary, let them sleep."

With that me and Pit leave. "Any ideas on where to look first Link?" I nod and walk to the forest. I pull out my lantern and put oil in it and light it. I lead the way into the forest and we start searching for Roxy. At about 5:30 in the morning there's enough light for Pit to be able to fly in the sky and search for her. I put up my lantern and yell, "ROXY!" When I don't hear a reply I start looking for caves, she would hide there if she was going to be in the forest all night. "ROXY!" I hear a whimper that sounds human and I follow it. A few minutes later I'm standing in front of a cave. I catch a sharp scent of blood and I pull out my sword and shield.

I light my lantern and slowly walk into the cave. I look ahead and I see blood and something curled up in the corner. My eyes widen, "ROXY!" I run over to the thing that's curled up in the corner and stare in horror. Sure enough it's Roxy, but she's got her head in her hands, shaking a lot and is covered in blood. I bend down and reach out to her. She flinches away and whimpers. This is the first time I've seen her truely scared since when I first met her. I set down my shield and sword and wrap my arms around Roxy. She yelps but calms down some when she realizes it's me. "L-LINK!" She hugs me tightly.

"Hey... It's ok Roxy. I got you." I let go of her just long enough to put my sword and shield back on my back. I scoop her up bridal style and carry her out of the cave as she holds onto my neck and buries her face in my chest. Honestly I don't care if there's blood on my tunic, helping the people I care for is more important. I look up at the sky and see Pit. I wave and he flies down. He runs over to us after he lands, "LINK! WHY'S ROXANNE COVERED IN BLOOD?!" I shrug and start walking back to the school with Pit following.

We walk into the building and to our dorm. I carry Roxanne into the bathroom and set her down. As I start to untangle Roxy's arms from around my neck. I say to Pit, "Pit can you go to Roxy's dorm and get her a change of clothes please?" He nods and leaves. I stand up and turn to leave and mumble, "You're safe now, get cleaned up Pit'll be here soon with a change of clothes for you. I close the door behind me and look at my tunic, sure enough it's bloody. I pull it off and put on another tunic. I hear the shower turn on and I sigh glad that she's safe now. I look up when the door opens and I see Pit walk in with a change of clothes for Roxy.

I take them from him and open the bathroom door, while staring at the ground I set the clothes down on the counter next to a towel, turn and leave quickly closing the door. I look up to see Peach and Zelda standing in the doorway. Peach motions for me to come here and so I walk to them and close the door after Pit leaves the room. Peach asks me where we found her and I tell her the entire story. Once I'm through explaining I open the door and smile to myself when I see Roxy sleeping on my bed. She has long redish pinkish hair, a black undershirt, black sleeves that you can either wear or not wear, with a zipped up weird looking tan jacket with a red tie. She also had on a tan colored skirt and black knee high socks on.

Instead of waking her up I turn to Peach and put my finger up to my lips to let her know that Roxy's sleeping. Peach nods and walks away with Zel. I walk back over to Roxy, bend down and kiss her head before I go to my desk, sit and look out the window while I wait for her to wake up. Maybe Pit was right. Maybe I was falling for Roxy and not Zel.

* * *

**DONE! BOO YA! Comment if ya got nice things to say, all negative comments will be ignored and or reported depending on how negative they are.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok! Enough drama for now. Let's try to get Roxy- R: ONLY LINK CAN CALL ME ROXY! Me: GET OVER IT ROXY! I'M THE AUTHOR I'LL CALL YA WHAT I WANT! Everyone but Link and Roxy: BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRNNNNN! Me: Anyways... Let's try to get Roxy and Link together. I have the perfect plot... But then again Link can be shy at times... Even though he has the triforce of courage. Oh well. Just saying ahead of time, Don't judge me on how I describe people at times during this chapter. I will literally be thinking like Link until I decide to go back to Roxy's POV or 3rd person POV. Disclaimer: I do not own any SSBB characters, Ilia, Ghirahim, Daisy, Midna, Roy, Dark Link, or Rosalina. I only own Roxanne. I also don't own any songs that may come up.**

* * *

**Link's POV**

I look up and realize I fell asleep. I look around and notice Roxy's gone. I look at Pit and he points to the opened bathroom door. I get up and walk over, peek inside and I see Roxy looking into the mirror. I walk to her and wrap my arms around her. "Hey. Everything's ok now Roxy, I promise not to let you get hurt anymore." She nods and leans back into me.

I bury my face in her neck and notice she smells like the mixture of the ocean and nature. I don't know why but she always smelled like that... In a good way of course. To get her out of her little depression I lightly bite her shoulder. She yelps, turns, grabs my cheeks and pulls on them. "THE HELL LINK?!" I chuckle, grab her hands and pull them away from my cheeks.

I grab her waist and throw her over my shoulder. I chuckle as she starts kicking and hitting my back trying to get me to let her go. So I turn and walk out of the bathroom, look at Pit and say, "Go to the library, I'll get the others." He nods, follows me outside, and locks the door. I walk to Peach and Zel's room still holding a fighting Roxy. I knock and readjust Roxy on my shoulder.

A couple minutes later Zel answers, "Hey Link... Is that Roxy on your shoulder, that you're carrying like a sack of potatoes?" I nod, "Go to the library with Peach. I need to tell the group something." She nods and I leave. After going to the other rooms I walk towards the library. I hear Roxy huff and readjust her arm. She stopped fighting at Roy's dorm.

I walk into the library and see my friends sitting at a table. I walk over, set Roxy down, sit, and pull her onto my lap. Se sighs and crosses her arms but doesn't fight. I wait till everyone stops talking before clearing my throat, "Well I wanted to ask you all what you were doing for christmas break." Peach turns to the girls, "Well me and the girls were gonna go back to Mushroom Kingdom." Roy stretches, "Me, Marth, and Ike are heading back to Altea. What are you and Roxy doing Link?" "Well I was gonna take Roxy back to Ordon village but I don't know what she has planned."

Roxy straightens up and exclaims, "I'M GOING BACK TO ORDON WITH YA LINK! I REALLY MISSED THAT PLACE!" I smile and laugh into her back. I look up after I'm done laughing. Peach turns to me, "Ok Link. We've all discussed this and.. Well we were wondering if we could come visit you and Roxy in Ordon halfway through the first week of Christmas break." I shrug, "I'm fine with that, Roxy?" "Fine by me." She shifts into a mouse and jumps off my lap before shifting back into a girl with long brown hair that looks like it's in a high ponytail with black feathers hanging down from the ponytail holder. She had on a black necklace with a small cross attached to it, a long black dress, a black bracelet with a white bracelet on top of the black one on her left wrist, knee high black see through socks and nlack combat boots.

Long description short, she looked pretty cute to me. She waves, "Gotta go pack! I'll meet you out front after school ends Link!" With that she leaves, I turn to see Marth, Pit, Ike, and Roy in front of me. "What?" "DUDE ARE YA GONNA ASK HER OUT?!" I feel my cheeks heat up, "W-What do you mean?" Roy pokes my cheeks, "Dude your blushing," he turns to Peach, "I TOLD you that he has a crush on her! You owe me $20.00!" Peach scoffs, "That wasn't the bet stupid. It was..." She leans over and whispers to him. Roy growls, "DANGIT!" I get up and try to sneak away as they talk about some bet. Ike turns and sees me try to leave, "HEY! GET BACK HERE! WE AREN'T DONE WITH YOU LINK!" The others turn and get up. I stiffen, turn, and then run like a bat out of hell.

I walked into my first period class, Geometry and took my seat next to Roxy. Marth and Samus walk in and take their seats on the other side of Roxy. They look over at me and give me a look that lets me know that they aren't through with me yet. I silently groan and hide my head in my textbook. I guess I must've fallen asleep because I look up to Roxy shaking me, "Come on Link, time to go to French class." I nod groggily and follow her to French class.

**After School**

I walk into my dorm and start to pack. After I'm done packing the rest of my clothes Pit, Roy, Marth, and Ike burst in. "LINK! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE UNTIL YOU LISTEN TO US," Roy yells at me. I zip up my duffle bag, sling it over my shoulder and smirk. I say sarcastically, "Oh no, you blocked the door. How will I ever get out now?" I pull out my claw shot, walk to the window, open it, and launch the claw. "Bye," I say before being pulled out of the window and flying across part of the school. I brace myself for the impact of the wall before I hit it. I pull out my other claw shot and aim for a lower part of a wall that's closed to the ground so I can drop without hurting myself.

I drop to the ground after I get to the other wall and run to the school gates where Roxy is. I tap her shoulder and she turns around. She's wearing a long black dress with long purplish/brownish hair, black bracelets on her wrists, a black bow tied around her neck and a small back hat sitting on the left side of her head. She's also holding an old timey pocket watch that's open. She smiles at me and brushes her hair back to reveal hyrulian ears. I chuckle and tug on one of her ears lightly, "Already making yourself look hyrulian Roxy?" "Well I did live in Hyrule for a while Link." I let go of her ear, "Ya, ya did. Come on let's go home." I take her hand and start walking after she picks up her bag.

* * *

**There's the rest of the chapter. Hope ya enjoyed it. I'll try to see if I can put some random twist in the christmas break chapters. Well comment!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY SSBB characters. I also don't own Midna, DL, Daisy, Ilia, Rosalina, Roy, or Ghirahim. I also don't own any characters from Twilight Princess. I only own Roxanne.**

* * *

**Roxanne's POV**

I walk through Hyrule field with Link looking around as memories of mine and Link's past flood my mind. I smile and giggle without realizing it as I remember when me and Link played on the small bridge and Link fell off it into the little pond under it. Link stops and turns to me, "What's so funny Roxy?" "I'm just remembering when we were little and you fell into the river is all." He chuckles. "Ya that was pretty funny." He walks over to a plant that looks like it has horse shoes on it and picks one. He brings it to his lips and a whistle sound is produced from the plant.

He takes my hand, "Wait till you see her Roxy. You won't believe how much she's grown." I start to think of who he could have been talking about but my thoughts are interrupted by a horse running towards us. I tense up until I see it's saddle and bridle. I cock my head to the side. Link walks up to the horse and pets it's neck. "Hey girl." He grabs the horse's bridle and walks over to me. He grabs my hand and puts it on the horse's nose. The horse whinnies and nuzzles me. I gasp and hug it tightly around the neck. "EPONA! Haha! You're so big now girl! Has Link been treating you well?"

"HEY!" "Shhhh! I'm listening to Epona." After me and Epona have a silent conversation Link hops on her back and holds out his hand to me. "Put on your black cloak. I want all of the other villagers to be surprised when they see ya." I nod and shift so I have a black cloak on, take Link's hand and then wrap my arms around his waist after he pulls me onto Epona's back. I feel my cheeks heat up and I thank the goddesses that I have my hood on. I look at our surroundings as Link steers Epona to Ordon village.

After the short ride to Ordon Village Link hops off to say hello to Mayor Bo who came to meet us. Mayor Bo looks up at Epona and sees me, he cocks his head to the side, "Link whose that on Epona?" Link grins, "You'll find out after I come back from the ranch, so get the rest of the villagers together, K?" Bo nods as Link climbs back onto Epona. I wrap my arms around his waist and we ride off to the ranch. Link gets off again and gives Fado a bear hug. I stiffle a giggle and climb off of Epona with Link's help. I walk over to the fence and sit on it. I watch Link as he wrangles in the goats. I never liked those guys, always escaping and putting people's life in danger. Creepy things they are.

I guess I must've nodded of because I look up to see Link and Fado standing over me. Though Link's covered up my face so the surprise wouldn't be ruined for Fado. "You ok?" I nod and sit up. He helps me up and helps me get onto Epona. He climbs onto Epona behind me after talking to Fado some more. He reaches around me and grabs the reins. I blush and lean back into him as he clicks his tongue to get Epona to break out into a trot so Fado can still keep up with us. I smile to myself as we trot back into Ordon village. I really missed this place. It's good to be back even if for a breif time.

Suddenly we're surrounded by all of the Ordonians. Rusl's the first one to speak, "What surprise do you have for us Link? Whose that person?" Link laughs, "This person is the surprise. I'm sure all of you except for some of the little kids can remember her." They all cock their heads to the side confused. Link leans towards me and whispers, "Take off your cloak now Roxy. Show them that your back." I nod and pull my cloak off after shifting into the form that they would all recognize. My hyrulian form. I had long blonde hair that was kind of in the same hairstyle as zelda's in the front but in the back i had a tiny ponytail. I worse a long pink dress with a blue gem in the upper middle of the dress. I had on brown boots that looked like Link's boots. Also I had on a golden belt with a little blue looking flag with the royal hyrulian family symbol on it.

Rusl had gotten that for me on one of his trips to Castle town. There's a long moment of silence and I shift uncomfortably. "H-Hey everyone. I'm back." Link hops down before helping me get down off of Epona. A couple seconds later everyone's around me and Link and everyone's talking at once as they welcome me back to Ordon and asking me what happened and where I've been. I do my best to answer all of them but I get over whelmed and I cover my ears and shift into a bird before flying into a tree before shifting back into my Hyrulian self. I hug the tree and close my eyes. Down below me I hear Link call my name.

"ROXY COME DOWN!" I shake my head. I hear a female voice say, "She can stay up there Link. She was never one of us to begin with." I hiss as I turn to see who said that. Of course it was Ilia. The only person in the entire village who hated me just because I was very close to Link. I feel myself start to shift but I stop myself from shifting by jumping down from the tree. I hear Link yell my name as I fall and he starts to run to catch me but I already hit the ground very hard. A long, slow, very painful wave of pain shoots up my body but I just straighten up. Knowing that even if I broke my legs they're already healing. I walk over to Ilia and point a finger at her causing her to flinch.

"Roxy don't... She ain't worth it." I guess my ocean blue eyes were now demon eyes cause that would've made since cause I was pissed! "She is so worth it Link." I turn my attention back to Ilia. "Alright Miss. High and Mighty. I've been waiting for four years to tell you this. I am sick and tired of you always being rude to me just because Link and me are best friends. Well you know what Ilia?! It's damn fucking obvious that Link likes me more than he likes you so just back off and leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone." I turn and walk away from her. I walk towards Link's house honestly not caring if the villagers are horrified by what just happened. Someone needed to tell Ilia off otherwise she would've stayed on her high horse for the rest of her life.

I stop in front of Link's house, turn and walk to Ordon spring. I walk and mumble as I calm down. I walk into Ordon spring and just stand in the middle of the spring before falling to my knees and laying on my back. I stay there staring up at the sky as the spring water calmly floats around me. I close my eyes and feel myself drift off. When I open my eyes again I'm standing in front of a golden ordonian goat thing. _'Oh dear goddesses'_, I think, '_Now I'm dreaming about Ordonian goat things... Can I get any weirder?' _"Roxanne my name's Ordona. I am the spirit of Ordon Spring." I open my mouth to ask if I've just gone crazt when the goat interrupts me, "No you are not crazy Roxanne. I visited Link when he was on his journey to defeat the Twilight."

I nod slowly, "Ok. So a goat is telling me that I'm not crazy... Ya I feel crazy..." The goat laughs, "This is just the form I take my dear. I am one of the great spirits that the goddesses had sent to help Link on his journey." "So what are you still doing here than?" "I'm here to help you now." "With what? What could a goat- Er I mean what could you possibly have to help me with Ordona?" Ordona smiles gently, "Me and the other great spirits are to help you find the rest of your fellow shapeshifters." I feel myself start to wake up, "WAIT! THERE ARE STILL OTHERS THAT ARE ALIVE?!" Ordona nods, "Don't tell Link though, this is your journey, he doesn't need to accompany you. And remember Roxanne-" She says something else that I don't catch because she starts to fade away. "What? WAIT ORDONA! DON'T GO!"

I jerk up to find that I've broken into a cold sweat and I'm surrounded by Link and some kids. Link bends down next to me, "Roxy are you ok? You look like you've just seen Ganondork." "No I didn't Link." I look at the kids, "Who are they? I don't remember seeing them before." Link helps me up and introduces me to each of them. "That's Colin, Beth, Talo, and Malo." I nod and wave, "Hi I'm Roxanne." The kids smile and Beth whispers to me, "So are you and Link dating?" I blush like crazy and exclaim, "NO! N-No we're not!" She giggles, "Well you to should be, you're cute together." I feel Link lean on my shoulder, "Whatcha two talking about?" "Nothing. Just girl talk Link." I laugh nervously.

He nods slowly. "Ok well I think I should take Roxy home so she can unpack." Talo looks at us, "Where's she staying Link?" "She's staying at my house like when we were little kids Talo." "So you two live together?" I giggle, "Just for Christmas break, when we go back to SSBB High we stay in seperate dorms." Link takes my hand and pulls me out of the spring before the kids can question us any further. I look back at the spring just as we turn the corner and I swear I see Ordona appear and wink at me. I shake my head and look at Link. How is it that I just now notice that he's grown to be a wonderful man. God my ADHD is gonna be the death of me.

I blush and look at the ground so he doesn't see me blushing. Next thing I know he's scooped me up into his arms bridal style and carries me up the ladder only using one hand. He adjusts me in his arms, bends down, picks up our bags and walks inside kicking the door closed with his foot. I grumble, "I can walk you know." He laughs as he tosses his bag into his room, "I know it's just fun to watch how you react to me carrying you." "Weirdo." He sets me down and follows me to my room. I hesitate at the door. Memories of the night I disappeared flood my mind. I'm brought back to the present with Link taking my hand. "Hey it's ok Roxy." He opens the door and my room looks like it hadn't been touched at all.

I walk in wide eyed and look around. "How?" Link leans against the door frame, "I fixed it up for ya with some help from the villagers. We all thought we'd find you at some point. So we figured that we'd try to make your room look as normal as possible so you wouldn't remember that horrible night." I hug him, "Thank you Link." He hugs me back, "No problem. Now get some sleep we got a busy schedule tomorrow and the day after tomorrow." I nod and close the door behind him. After changing into my nightgown I crawl into bed. I swear I never deserved any of these good things that have happened to me.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter! Hope ya've enjoyed the story so far. Please comment.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter is finally here. I'm skipping to when the rest of the crew comes to visit Link and Roxy. Sooo... DISCLAIMER TIME!** **Disclaimer: I do not own ANY SSBB characters. I also don't own Midna, DL, Daisy, Ilia, Rosalina, Roy, or Ghirahim. I also don't own any characters from Twilight Princess. I only own Roxanne.**

* * *

**Roxy's POV**

I yawn and walk out of the house brushing the dust off my dress. I see Link practicing with his sword and smile gently. I jump down and quietly walk over to him. When he isn't looking I take his sword and kick his legs out from under him. I hear him yelp, I giggle, turn and run. I hear him coming and I drop his sword when I'm crossing the bridge. I turn to get it when I see him coming so I turn and run towards Hyrule field. I hear him laughing as he runs after me. I giggle some and suddenly I run into something.

"KYA!" I fall backwards and suddenly I see a flash of an old memory I forgot. Link yells, "ROXY! ARE YOU OK?!" He runs over to me and helps me up. "Ya I'm fine... What did I run into?" "Not a what Roxy but a who." I turn and see that I ran into Midna. She gets up off the ground and rubs her behind. "Ow geez Roxy nice to see you too." "SORRY MIDNA! I wasn't paying attention!" She smiles, "It's alright." The others walk over to us and Peach and Zel give me a big hug. "HEY GIRL! Link been good to ya?" "Ya Peach he has."

I hear Link laugh some. Marth wraps an arm around my shoulder. "So how about you two show us this village you've been staying at." I duck out from under his arm. "Sure thing." I take Link's hat, put it on and start to walk back to Ordon village with the others following. Once we're back at the village me and Link show them around. I see Ilia and just turn and walk away to a tree. The others watch me as I climb up the tree. I hear Roy mumble, "How can she do that in a dress?" Link chuckles, "She just loves to climb trees." I sit on the tree branch and look down at them. Link opens his mouth to yell something up at me when Rusl walks over.

They walk away and talk to each other for a while. After what seemed like forever Link pulls out his claw shots or hook shots whatever those weird things are. I never bothered to learn the name of them. He aims at the branch above me and in about five seconds he's next to me. "What'd Rusl want Linkydink?" He frowns and sighs, "I'm going to be gone for about a month Roxy. I'm leaving with Rusly today at noon. There's been an attack on a village nearby and I need to help stop it so it doesn't come here." He takes my hands, "I want you to go with Peach and the others back to Zel's castle where it'll be safe alright?" I pull my hands away from him and jump down. I land on my feet really hard, get up and run ou tof the village towards Ordon Spring.

I stand in the middle of the spring, "ORDONA PLEASE! HELP ME! I-I don't know what to do... Link's leaving..." There's a bright light and Ordona appears, "Roxanne dear, go visit Lanayru. He'll have the answers as to what you need to do next." "Where does he live?" "You will find him at Hyrule lake my dear. You will know when you've found his spring. Trust me." I nod and everything goes back to normal. I turn and walk out of Ordon spring as Link and the others run into the clearing. "ROXY!" I look at him before whistling for my horse. I hop on my horse and click my tongue making him gallop to Hyrule field. As soon as we hit Hyrule field I don't stop because I'm determined to make it to Hyrule Lake.

After traveling to Hyrule Lake and looking around for goddesses knows how long I finally find Lanayru's spring. I walk in and walk to the edge of a small cliff, "Lanayru? Ordona sent me to you. I need your help." Again there's another bright light and suddenly a giant snake is in front of me. I scream and fall backwards. The snake leans its head to me and hisses, "Don't be afraid Roxanne. It is me, Lanayru. I've been expecting you." I sit at the edge of the cliff, "Lanayru Link's leaving... He's telling me to stay with the others in Zelda's castle but I gotta see if anyone else in my village survived. What do I do?"

Lanayru slithers around me before slithering back into the water. "You should take the opportunity to go search your village my dear. Just sneak out at night and only take two or three days to search your village for any clues of any one else surviving. If you find a clue you should follow your heart from there and tell Link if you want so he can help you. Besides you love him so it'd be easier to search for your fellow shapeshifters with him." I feel my face heat up, "I-I don't love him! We're just good friends." I hear Lanayru laugh. "Don't deny how you feel Roxanne. You've been doing that all of your life. It's time to let people know how you truly feel.

"Don't hid your feelings any longer Roxanne." I open my mouth to say something when I hear someone call my name. Lanayru slithers around me one last time. "Remember what I told you child." With that he slithered back into the water and disappeared. I grumble, "Why can't these dang spirits ever just give me a straight forward answer. Sheesh." I get up and walk out of Lanayru's spring to see Link and the others standing outside of the cave. "Yes?" Link hugs me, "I'm sorry if I made you mad by telling you that Roxy. I just want to protect you and the others." I force a fake smile, "It's ok Link. I understand. Just... Be careful ok?"

He nods and kisses my forehead before letting me go. "I gotta go. As soon as I get back though. I need to tell you something really important ok?" I nod and watch him leave. When I turn to the others Zel hugs me. "You sure your ok? You look like your in a lot of pain." I force another smile, "I'm ok really. Now let's head back to Ordon so I can get my things. Then we can go to your castle Zel."

* * *

**At school (Cause I'm to depressed to type out what Roxy finds at her village)**

I walk around with my books heading to class. It's already been two months and I got a letter in the mail last week from Link telling me that he'd be coming back tomorrow. I must say I am rather excited. I've really missed him. Thank god it's the last class of the day. After this I can go and prepare everything to welcome him back. I walk into drama class and sit down.

* * *

**Done... Honestly don't know if I'll update again soon. I may just to get my mind off the fact that my dad just yelled at me that he's going to get a divorce with my mom just because she had another argument with him about God knows what. Well comment...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Link: Zellie's in her emo corner typing up this chapter so I'm in charge of doing the disclaimer till she gets out of her depression. Disclaimer: I do not own ANY SSBB characters. I also don't own Midna, DL, Daisy, Ilia, Rosalina, Roy, or Ghirahim. I also don't own any characters from Twilight Princess. I only own Roxanne.**

* * *

**Link's POV**

I knock on Roxy's dorm door. I got back a day early and I ran straight here. I need to tell Roxy how I feel. Peach opens the door, "OMFG LINK! YOUR BACK! Wait aren't you suppose to be here tomorrow?" I laugh, "Ya I was but we got done faster than we thought. So I got to come back a day early. Is Roxy here? I need to tell her something." "She's should be just leaving drama class." "THANKS!" I turn and run through the school to the drama room. I look in and Roxy's not there. So I figured she went to the library. I go to the library and she's not there. Where could she be? I walk down the halls until I run into someone.

I look up to see that I've run into Roxy. She looks up and her eyes widen. "LINK?!" She jumps up and tackle hugs me. I chuckle and hug her back. "Hey Roxy." I feel her grip on me tighten. "Your back early!" "Ya we got done faster than we thought so I came home early." Before she can say anything else I pull away and look at her. She still was in her Hyrulian form but only she was wearing a long white dress with white gloves that went up and under the sleeves of her dress. Her hair was pulled back a little bit in the back. So frankly she looked pretty damn good. I take her hands in mine, "Roxy come with me for a bit. I need to tell you something I wanted to tell you before I left." She nods and follows me out of the school.

We walk to the river that's close to the school. She walks to the river and I lean against a tree. I watch her for a bit mesmerized by her. I never realized how much I'd missed her until today. I'm brought back out of my trance by Roxy saying, "So what did you want to tell me Link?" I walk over to her, turn her around, and place my hand on her cheek as my face heats up. "I wanted to tell you that I love you Roxy. Goddesses know why it took me so long to realize it but I do love you. I love you so much." She blushes like crazy and smiles gently, "I love you too Link." "Will you go out with me?" She nods and kisses me. I kiss her back and pray a silent thank you to the goddesses that she didn't say no.

We stay like that for a couple seconds longer before we hear, "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" "DUDE SHUT UP YOU GAY PRINCE!" "I'M NOT GAY!" "IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP THEY'LL HEAR US!" Roxy rolls her eyes and stiffles a laugh. She pulls away from me and walks over to the bushes that the voices came from. She opens up the bushes and Roy, Marth, Ike, Pit, Peach, Zel, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, and Midna fall out into the opening. Roxy puts her hands on her hips, "What were you all doing in there?" They all scramble up and Marth answers, "Uhhhh nothing! We so weren't just spying on you!" Peach elbows him in the ribs. "OW!" Roxy smirks, "Martha you are the worst liar on the planet."

"MARTHA?!" "Yep! That's now your name!" She sticks out her tongue and walks back over to me. "You guys are lucky I'm tired and in a good mood. Other wise I would probably kick your asses," I say to the guys. Roxy rolls her eyes, "Sure ya would hero. Now go to bed. You've gotta lot of school work to catch up on." I follow her back to school with the others following us, "You'll tutor me right?" She smiles, "If your good." "Then I'll be good." I open my door and give her a kiss goodnight. I walk in with Pit and close the door. Pit sits on the bed and looks at me. "Good to have ya back dude. It's been kinda lonely in here without ya." "It's good to be back Pit." I lay down and go to sleep thinking nothing could ruin my life now. Boy was I wrong.

* * *

**Link: That's it for this chapter. Sorry it was so short. Zellie'll be skipping a few weeks to get some drama in. Don't know when it'll be posted. Please comment.**


End file.
